Sister
by ILLK
Summary: Liam finds out about a little sister he never knew he had...


Sister

Title: Sister  
Author: Sherry Chen  
E-mail: [][1]junruichen@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Umm... season 2 and 3  
Summary: Liam learns of a sister he never knew about.  
Notes: This is one of my first works, my first in this fandom, so there are plot holes big enough to fall through. Be careful... I warned you. Also, in this, words separated by * and * are thoughts, while words separated by ^ and ^ ard flashes. What they are are in the text.

They are the Companions, aliens come to earth on a mission of peace. Their true mission, the secrets they hide, forever altering humanity. Caught in the struggle between these Taelon Companions and the Human Resistance is Liam Kincaid. A man who's more than human, the mysteries of his past hold the key to earth's future and the fate of mankind, on earth final conflict.   
  
As Liam Kincaid straightened his tie, he wondered why he had to be here. He couldn't understand this uneasy feels each time he enters a ballroom full of people. He never like being asked so many questions.   
  
Are you ready, Da'an? Liam asked the pale blue Taelon standing next to him.  
  
Of course, Liam. Shall be proceed? Da'an patiently replied.   
  
Liam started walking to the great wooden doors leading to the ballroom with Da'an walking ahead of him. Another party. There was so many of them, Liam has forgotten what they were all about.  
  
They stepped into the ballroom and all of sudden someone started to announce their arrival.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, Da'an has arrived!  
  
All heads turned to catch a glimpse of the Taelon, after all not everybody gets to see the North American Taelon. Everyone started to applaud. People were even cheering.  
  
This all ways happens Liam muttered.  
  
Da'an walked up to them podium in the front. Liam had just notice the beautiful tapestry behind it. It was hanging on purple velvet. It had shown the arrival of the Taelons and man's first contact with them. The colors, they just took his breath away. They were so vibrantly done. He was mesmerized by it, then he realized that Da'an was already at the podium. Liam rushed to his side just as Da'an was starting his speech.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that humans and Taelons have once again joined together in the impossible goal of designing a new weapon, a weapon that would ensure our survival when the Jaridens attack.   
  
This will be one more step in understanding Talons and humans. This was made possible by the joint cooperation with the Taelons and the Jacobs Corporation  
Liam listen to Da'an's speech in horror, a new weapon? How could he, of all people agree to this sort of thing?  
  
Da'an kept on talking, but Liam blocked it all out.   
Awhile later, Da'an stood talking to a bunch of men about this new weapon. He didn't even realized that a beautiful young woman had approached him from behind.  
  
You look bored  
  
This startle Liam. He quickly turned around and saw a smile come onto her face. Liam couldn't place it but this woman had a mysterious quality. She was dark haired, medium height, a great body and was wearing a very expensive black evening gown.  
  
Not bored, but there doesn't seen to be much for me to do. said Liam when he gathered enough energy to will himself to talk.  
  
Oh, you're Major Liam Kincaid right? Da'an's protector? she asked.  
  
Uh, yeah that's me, he stammered. Liam didn't know how to act, this woman was familiar somehow, it was if Liam had met her before. But he knew he didn't, he definitely would of remembered it.  
  
She smiled once more, I'm Katherine Jacobs.  
  
Katherine Jacobs?!? You're the president of the Jacobs Corporation aren't you? asked Liam.  
  
Guilty as charged. she replied. Da'an came up to them, I see you met Miss Jacobs, Liam., Da'an said as he turned to face Miss Jacobs.   
Yes Da'an I have., replied Liam coldly, he was still fuming from Da'an's speech. Liam turned to face Miss Jacobs, his face had rapidly changed to coldness. He couldn't believe Da'an would do this, he would never design a weapon, that was more along the lines of Zo'or.  
  
Miss Jacobs, you don't have a problem with making a weapon? asked Liam coldly.  
  
As Da'an had said before, the Jaridian's arrival to Earth is imminent, and we must have a weapon capable of with standing them. And it's about time that Door's International didn't monopolize the Taelon's for themselves. At the Jacob's corporation we intend of giving the public a new choice, if they don't like Door's they can always come to me. replied Miss Jacob's in the same coldness. Liam can't believe she can actually say that and still keep a straight face.  
  
They stared at each other for a while before Da'an broke the silence. I apologize for any disrespect that the Major has caused Miss Jacobs.   
  
That's quite all right, after all it is still a free country, oh and please call me Katherine, Katherine said with a polite smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Liam turned to see Captain Jessie Reynolds standing behind the Taelon.  
  
Yes, Captain? asked Da'an.  
  
Zo'or wishes to see you immediately at the mothership. He has sent me to take you to it. Reynolds said hastily while look at Katherine and Liam. She was wondering what was going on with them.  
  
Da'an blushed blue. Yes, I have to leave. he turned to Katherine, I am sorry for leaving so suddenly. Major?  
  
Yes Da'an, Ill be there in a minute. said Liam, relived to be away for Miss Jacobs.  
  
Katherine spoke up, I don't see a reason why the Major has to accompany you back to the mothership. I'm sure that you would be in capable hands with the Captain.  
  
Da'an thought about it for a moment. Yes, Liam you may stay at the banquet.  
  
But Da'an,... I would feel a lot better if I come with you. replied Liam quickly. How was he suppose to get out of this one? Liam was alarmed at the fact that he has to stay here with the person responsible for a new Taelon weapon.  
  
Don't worry Major. I'll take care of Da'an spoke up the Captain. Liam realized that he had no way of getting out of this one. He sighed. Sure Lili, I'm sure you can handle this.  
  
Liam watch as Lili and Da'an walked out of the ballroom.  
  
Major, can I speak to you for a moment? asked Katherine. Liam had forgotten that she was still there. He turned to face her. he said waiting for he to speak.   
  
In private. she said quietly. She motioned Liam to follow her. He followed her in confusion. She lead him to a door behind the beautiful tapestry he was admiring before.   
  
Liam got very suspicious at where Katherine was leading him. Behind the door there was a stairway. It was dark and Liam couldn't see anything in the front of him. Katherine grabbed Liam's hand to guide him down the stairs. Liam's face was surprised at this gesture but he made no move to take his hand away. Even though he was suspicious Liam felt as if he could be safe with this woman.  
  
Where are we going? Liam finally got up the courage to voice his suspicions. Katherine remained silent. Liam was getting annoyed now. She could at least tell me where she is taking me.  
  
I would feel a lot better if I knew where we are going. Liam said fed up. Liam grabbed her arm, she stopped. We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on.  
  
Well Major, I suppose now is a good of a time as ever. she paused, . Suddenly lights came on. Liam blinked a few times to get used to the brightness of it. After a several minutes Liam saw a tunnel. It was lit up but that wasn't much help. It was just a gray tunnel about a few yards in width, there was nothing else. There was a drawing along the walls, no more like a symbol. It was a circle with a large P and a smaller O below it. Liam had no idea what they meant.  
  
I sorry Major but you have to come with me just a bit farther before you can be let in. Katherine said solemnly.   
  
I told you I am not going anywhere until you explain everything Liam insisted firmly. The nerve of her! First she leads me to who knows where and then she doesn't tell him a thing.  
  
She pulls out a gun. It was standard Taelon issued, similar to the one Liam carries. I afraid you do not have a choice in the matter. she replied coldly, Move, and if you so even do anything I don't like I'll shoot you.  
  
Liam heart started to race, he thought about reaching for his gun but decided against it. All he could do now is do what she asks. Liam started to walk down the tunnel, after a few yards it made a right turn. It was a dead end, nothing but two doors.   
  
Katherine still with the gun trained on Liam went forward and touched the doors. They opened. Katherine motioned Liam to get in. Inside was a car, similar to a subway car. The doors close behind Katherine after she stepped in.  
  
she said quickly. Liam wonder which headquarters she meant, a Taelon one or a Resistance one. Personally he hoped for either. If it was Taelon it would mean the end of him and if it was Liberation it would mean he would have lost the respect of his operatives.  
  
The car lurched forward, with Liam waiting silently, unknowing where it might stop.   
  
The car stopped a few minutes later. Katherine stood up from the bench she was sitting during the ride. She waved the gun at Liam, Get up! she said. Liam got up and went to the doors of the car with the gun still trained on him. The doors opened with a whoosh.   
  
Liam looked around. It was obviously underground since there was no windows. There were computer terminals everywhere and a man was typing furiously on one of the terminals. Liam felt the gun on his back beckoning him to move. Liam took a few steps into the HQ with Katherine following him. The doors shut behind them when Katherine was clear.  
  
The man at the computer terminal turned around at the sound of the doors closing. Liam could see his face now. He was in his late 20s, tall, and has brown hair and eyes. His hand started reaching for a button when he saw Katherine behind Liam. His hand stopped half way to the button. He smiled in relief.  
  
Katherine! What are doing here? I thought you where at that ball gala. the man said quickly. His eyes widened when he saw the gun. Kitty? What are you doing?  
  
Prophecy, Jon, Prophecy. she said. Liam watched as Jon dropped his mouth in surprise. Prophecy? Tell me you're joking or that's it's a drill. he uttered out. Liam was baffled. What the hell was Prophecy?  
  
Jon got up from his chair and hurried out the door that was right in front him. Katherine made no move to stop him. Liam could feel Katherine's eyes on his back.  
  
she said calmly, Move it!  
  
Liam was startled. What had prompted this? As far as he knew he was being pretty cooperative. Liam felt the gun on his back once more he started to move.   
  
Get in there. Katherine said gruffly. Liam wasn't positive sure he knew what she meant. He assumed that it was that door off to the side of the complex. There wasn't really any place else he could get in.  
  
Liam walk to the door with Katherine right on his tail. He stepped in, he was engulfed in darkness. Lights suddenly turned on, Katherine had probably flipped a switch.  
  
Liam saw a couch, a small table and a lamp. It was decorated with a painting on the far wall and it had a vase full of flowers on the table. There was barely anything else.   
  
Sit down, Major Katherine's voice said. Liam sat on the couch and stared to stare at her. Why him? The Taelon's would never trade anything for him, Sandoval and Zo'or are probably behind this. They've been wanting to see him disappear for a long time now. The Liberation would try to find him but they would probably end up empty handed. After all this complex seems to be right under Washington and they had never suspected it before.   
  
You know the Taelons would never trade for me. Liam's said while trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
That was never what we wanted. We wanted you. Katherine said calmly. At least now Liam knew what they had wanted.  
  
Someone's bound to miss me you know, after a few days they'll send somebody out to look for me. Liam replied knowingly.  
  
No they won't. We sent out a message to Da'an and Agent Sandoval. Plus one to Miss Palmer as well that you need some time to yourself, that you were going on a vacation for the next week. she smile devilishly, And a message to Augar, no one will suspect a thing.  
  
Liam stood very still, Katherine knew all the people to inform, even Augar. Katherine watched Liam as his face turned a shade whiter. It was almost unnoticeable but she saw it.  
  
Who's we? Liam asked snidely.  
  
You'll find out soon enough. Katherine turned and went out the door. There she paused for a moment, she looked at Liam. She looked as if she was pondering something. She turned and walked back to Liam. Give me your gun. NOW! she shouted.  
  
Liam just looked her, unwilling to say a word. She pointed her gun on Liam, Give it.   
  
Liam pulled out his weapon and laid it on the table in front of him. Katherine picked it up, still with the gun on Liam. Liam stared at her, wondering what her next would be.  
  
Katherine turned around and walked out. After Liam knew she was a safe distance away Liam jumped up and went to the door. Locked! Damn! Liam pulled out his global. He tried calling Lili but all there was static. Liam was confused, this wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
He had sat back down to think about his options when the door opened once more. It wasn't Katherine though. It was a woman about 50 or so. She smiled.  
  
Hello Liam  
  
Do I know you?   
  
I was a friend of your father's she smiled once more as recalled a certain memory.  
  
My father? Liam was baffled. How could you know him? I don't even know him.  
  
You have his memories don't you? Look for me. she turned  
  
it was too late she was gone. Liam wondered what she meant by Look for me..  
  
Liam sat silently as he waited for what would come next. He was dreading ever moment leading up to it. He wondered if he should use his sharkarava to get out. He pondered it for a minute. He knew he couldn't let them, who ever they are, know what he is. Liam took a deep breath. He just couldn't do nothing.   
  
The door opened once more. Liam watched it as it opened. Katherine walked in.  
  
I'm sorry. she said. She sat down next to Liam. Liam made no attempt to move. Katherine continued talking, Do you know who I am? she said softly. He was puzzled by the question. Liam looked into her eyes, what he saw was not what he expected. Liam had expected to see coldness and hatred but he saw none of that. He saw that Katherine's eyes were hopeful and sad.   
  
Of course I know you. You're Katherine Jacobs, the president of the Jacobs Corporation. answered Liam. Katherine's eyes fell. Liam was confused by the reaction.   
  
Katherine rose up from her spot. She got up to leave. Liam said hastily.  
  
Katherine paused. I want to explain this to me. Liam said. You at least owe me that much.   
  
I don't owe you anything!!! Katherine ran out of the room crying. Liam was shocked. What did I do?  
  
Liam walked up to the door and started banging on it. Hey! How about letting me out?!   
  
The door suddenly opened. It was that guy who was at the computer when he and Katherine had came in. Liam's eyes narrowed. He wondered what he was doing here.  
  
Jon slammed into him. Liam fell right onto the table. The vase was knocked to the floor. Jon grabbed Liam's shirt and pulled him over to the wall. Liam started to fight back. He punched Jon right into his stomach. Liam grabbed him and pulled his arm behind him.   
  
What the hell was that for?!  
  
What did you do to Kitty? Jon growled  
  
I didn't do anything! She just ran out. Liam insisted. Liam let go of Jon. Liam sat down on the couch with Jon's eyes right on him. Maybe you can tell me what's going on here.  
  
Jon sighed. I can't tell you. They'll kill me if I do. He sighed again, But I suppose you need to know.  
  
We know who you are Liam. he paused, You're not like any other human. You're different. Liam was shocked, who had told? Liam thought about Da'an, and back when he was told Da'an would betray him. He dismissed that, Da'an would never betray him, never. It was probably Doors. What do you mean different? Liam said while trying to stay calm.  
You're not fully human. You're the son of Ha'gel, Siobdan Beckett and Agent Sandoval. You're also the Leader of the Resistance.   
  
Liam kept silent as he listened to Jon, We know everything. We just can't get how you can know nothing.  
  
Who's we? Liam asked.  
  
That's not for him to tell. Liam looked up at the new voice. Katherine was at the door with a bunch of men behind her. Katherine's eyes were a bit red from the crying but aside from that she looked great. You can come out now.  
  
Liam got up and walked through the door and saw that the room was now filled with men and women. He wondered how these people got here so fast.  
  
Can you tell me now what's going on?  
  
Katherine smiled. You are no longer alone, Liam. We are here now. You are not the last of the Kimera. We had survived. I'm you sister, Liam. I'm your sister.   
  
Liam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What do you mean? Liam asked in suspicion. What ever this is, it's a very sick joke.  
  
Katherine went over to Liam with her arms raised. Right in the middle of each of her palms was a glowing shaqarava.   
  
Katherine started to explain everything to Liam. What do you remember about Ta'shar, Liam?   
  
Liam looked into his memories her got from Ha'gel and saw that Ta'shar, was a Kimera colony on the edge of their space.  
  
What about it? he asked snidely.  
  
Katherine tapped her foot impatiently. The other men and women were getting testy. They were looking at Liam as if he should know this, that he should of made the connection already. Katherine was getting a bit upset and as Liam looked into her eyes he saw fear.

"Oh come on!" a person said suddenly, Liam turn to see who it was. He didn't recognize who it was, the man was about 30 or so with wavy brown hair. The man pushed his way to the front, "Helllloo?! Anyone in there?" he said harshly. He turned to face the others, "I told you so." he said smugly, "He doesn't even know. I don't get what's so great about him." he said glaring at Liam.  
  
^Shut up!^ Katherine said in the man's mind.   
  
^Why should I?! He's a disappointment!^  
  
^He's Prophecy! At least treat him with some respect!^ Katherine flashed back to him.  
  
^We don't need him! He doesn't even understand!^  
  
Katherine looked over to Liam. The young man was watching her strangely. It took her a while to realize that the others were too.  
  
Katherine smiled weakly, "Sorry."  
  
"Back to Ta'shar Liam. What do you remember?" she asked quickly.  
  
Liam was puzzled, who the hell is she? She claims to be my sister, but this could be an elaborate Taelon trap.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he told her.  
  
The others were starting to frown, each looked as if they disapproved of Liam's answer.  
  
The others were flashing Katherine wildly, mostly to say that they disapproved of her judgment, that she will be dealt with. Others were not so kind, insults kept repeating in her mind.  
  
Katherine was getting paler and paler, no a good sign, Liam decided. He stepped up to her, "Are you all right?" he asked kindly  
  
^NO! I'll show you!^ she flashed to all of them.   
  
Katherine grabbed Liam's hand and forced a palm onto her's. Liam gasped as a cascade of emotions and memories overwhelmed him. Kimera?!   
  
"How...what?!" Liam studdered, the things Katherine was showing him were impossible.  
  
^Everyone leave!!! I have to deal with this alone, he WILL come to accept it. I have the rest of the night, that was the deal.^  
  
^It was agreed, Kat'thra has the rest of the night,^ Mor'an commanded.   
  
Katherine led Liam back over to the room be was captive in. Liam didn't struggle, he had too many unanswered questions. Liam felt the eyes of the rest of the people bore into him, he shuddered, refusing to let that intimidate him.  
  
Liam sat down on the couch and watched Katherine. Katherine closed the door and slowly turned to face Liam.   
  
*She's afraid.* Liam realized. Liam stared at her, the silence in the room finally started to unnerve him after a few moments. He decided to break the ice. "Who are you and more importantly WHAT are you?"  
  
Katherine looked relieved, "I AM your sister Liam, well kind of." Katherine smiled faintly.   
  
Liam's eyes narrowed, "How?" he asked pointly  
  
Katherine sighed, this will take a while. "First tell me what you know about Ta'shar."   
  
*Well, trust has to begin somewhere.* "Ta'shar was a Kimerian Colony on the edge of sector 5. It's main purpose was research."  
  
"What type of research Liam?" Katherine prodded  
  
"They were researching... ah..." Liam reddened slightly, "I don't know" he replied embarrassed.  
  
This is going to a lot harder than Katherine thought. "Well I guess I have to start from the beginning." Katherine took a deep breath, "Ta'shar was a colony dedicated to the study of humans. Wait don't interrupt! There's a lot more. Humans are the genetic link between the Taelons and the Jaridians. The Kimera had known a long time ago that the Taelons would try to force a joining with humanity. We could allow that to happen."  
  
"Why?" Liam questioned when Katherine paused.  
  
"Humanity is.... well special. They must not be harm in any way!" Katherine said strongly. The power in her voice surprised Liam and made him back in fear that Katherine might try to harm him.  
  
"Humanity..." Katherine tried again, "Humanity's role in the future is a large one. You know of alternate dimensions right?" Liam nodded, "Well in each dimension there are 3 consistencies, Humanity, Taelons and the Jaridians. One dies, or if something happens to them affects the whole universe."  
  
"Oh." Liam replied lamely, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. *Humanity is the genetic link between Taelons and Jaridians?!* Why hadn't Da'an told him?! They may have the best relationship right now, true, but he should of told him!   
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Liam said when he regained his voice.  
  
"I'm coming to that! You have the patience of a child!" Katherine teased him. Then it hit her, he was one. "Sorry, I guess you deserve to act like one once in a while..."  
  
"Okay. Back when Ta'shar was formed, we were a bit like the Taelons. We had abducted several humans and used their DNA to created hybrids. The goal was that if the Taelons ignored Ma'el's warning about coming to Earth, these human Pretenders would fight for humanity. Hagel's DNA was used in these experiments as well."  
  
"Is that what all those people are? Kimera hybrids?" Liam asked fascinated, he was no longer alone!  
  
"Yes." Katherine took a deep gulp, "Ta'shar was hidden from the rest of the Kimera race, few knew it was even there. When the news about the extinction of the Kimera race reached Ta'shar, they were shocked. Ta'shar was only a small minor colony, less than 10 Kimera lived there, not even enough to be called a real colony. The Kimera rushed to produce as many hybrids as they can before the Taelons figure out where they were. The children were sent out in small pods on the course for Earth. 5 of the Kimera went with them, to guide them through life. There are about 100 of us in all. 3 of us are descendants of Ha'gel." Katherine smiled sadly, "Your brothers, Jel'laren and Lat'hath are dead. Jelly as we like to call him didn't survive the trip and Lat'hath was killed by the Taelons 3 years ago. They had thought he was Liberation." she said bitterly, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of Lat'hath.   
  
Liam walked over to the shaking woman and put his arms around her, "Shush... it's okay, I'm here now." he whispered softly.  
  
Katherine looked up into Liam's eyes, her own brimming with tears, "La'hath and I were very close. He used to protect me from Matthew. He's the rude guy with brown hair."  
  
"What is with him any way?"   
  
"You are Prophecy." a voice behind them answered, the pair spun around to see the old woman who claimed to be a friend of Liam's father. They hadn't even hear her come in.  
  
"Mor'an." Katherine said respectfully.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Prophecy. The Kimera has a legend. One that states the one who is young, the one who is old and the one of 3 shall save us all. We call that person Prophecy." Mor'an stated.  
  
"And you think I'm this person?" Liam said nervously  
  
"You are one of 3. Son of three. All the other hybrids have only 2 parents. It was also said 'He will lead us through the War and through the Peace. His guidance and wisdom will prevail.' It's a big responsibility but we know you are up to it." Mor'an smiled.  
  
"I don't know..." Liam trailed off  
  
"You lead the Liberation quite well." Katherine pointed out.  
  
"I suppose the Crackdown was a demonstration of my good leadership." Liam sneered. But as he saw the horror on the two woman's faces he hung his head, "I'm sorry. I just haven't forgiven myself for that."  
  
"It wasn't you fault." Katherine stated. Liam wished he could believe her. A thought suddenly accrued to Liam, he STILL didn't know who this Mor'an is.  
  
^I'm the last,^ Liam heard. Liam spun his head around to look at Mor'an. Liam realized that she hadn't spoken.  
  
^Yes she did. This a form of telepathic communication. We call it flashing. Try it,^ Katherine's encouraged  
  
^Flashing?^  
  
Katherine smiled. ^There, you've got it.^  
  
^The last what?^ Liam asked Mor'an.  
  
^Of the 5 Kimera who accompanied the young hybrids here, I am the last of the pure Kimera to survive,^ Mor'an flashed to Liam.  
  
"Oh," Liam said out loud.  
  
Mor'an smiled, "I have to get back up to the surface, they'll be missing me soon. I'll leave you two to talk about...." she trailed off.  
  
So Liam and Katherine spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. Liam told Katherine about the Resistance, Augur, Da'an, Lili while Katherine told him more about Project One.   
  
Project One. It had been started years ago by the 5 Kimera. Slowly the Kimera and the Kimerian hybrids work their way up in everything from politics to CEOs. Nearly all the hybrids were in some influential position or another. Some were even in the Resistance, in fact 3 were cell leaders. Liam was shocked. PO had expanded as well. People from the outside were told of the Kimera and the threat the Taelons posed. The Director of the CIA and FBI were one of them, the President before Thompson, and many others. They had worked hard at getting people close to the Taelons, but it hadn't been easy.   
  
Katherine had one more thing to tell Liam before he went back up to the surface. It was getting late, no early and Liam had to get a least a hour or two of sleep before he reports to work.  
  
"Liam... I don't know how to tell you this." Katherine said tentatively.  
  
"What ever it is can it wait? I feel like about ready to fall flat on my face." Liam said groggy.  
  
"Liam," Katherine took a deep breath, "Agent Sandoval is part of Project One" she blurted out.

"Liam... I don't know how to tell you this"  
  
*Augg... There's more?* Liam thought weary.  
  
Liam had starting walking over to the door when Katherine started speaking again.  
  
"Liam... Agent Sandoval is part of Project One."  
  
Liam paused in mid step. *What?!* Liam unconsciously closed his eyes as his mind started to register what Katherine had just told him. Liam turned around, his eyes still closed. He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Did you just say...." Liam slowly said, not bothering to finish his sentence.   
  
Katherine fidgeted, "I..." she sighed, "Yes."  
  
Liam walked over to Katherine, an unreadable expression on his face. Katherine got up from her seat to face Liam. *I wish I knew what he was thinking, this silence is giving me the willies.* Katherine shuddered.  
  
Liam swallowed. He manage to choke out, "How long?" without betraying any emotion.  
  
"Well..." Katherine avoided his gaze, "Since....the beginning," she closed her eyes, not wanting to see how he would take this.  
  
*The beginning?! The freaking beginning?!!* Liam screamed in his mind. Liam, however kept silent as he unleashed his cold fury in his mind.   
  
"How?" Liam asked, unable to keep his voice from breaking.  
  
Confusion flashed onto her face, "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?!" he demanded harshly. Katherine winced, this was hurting him more than she thought. Liam continued, "How did he get himself into this?! What about the MI?!! How did you keep Sandoval from telling the Taelons?!!! HUH?!!" Liam spat out, finally unable to mask his fury. Katherine watch Liam as his eyes flashed with anger. For a split moment she thought he was going to hurt her.  
  
Silence finally descended on the room, Liam cooling down and Katherine afraid to speak while he was in this state.  
  
Liam gathered his cool and spoke silently, not wanting to spook Katherine anymore than he had had, "You still haven't answered me".  
  
"No I haven't." Katherine stared straight into Liam's eyes, unwilling to let her younger brother unnerve her any further. "And I won't unless you promise me that you'll keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself."  
  
"Fine", Liam nodded, he'll have to comply... for now.  
  
Katherine took a deep gulp of air as she spun her tale....  
  
"I told you before that outsiders were told of the Taelons and the threat that they posed to humanity. Well.... they were never told the whole truth. In fact they weren't told of us at all" Katherine retorted. She watched Liam as anger and understanding was shown on his face.   
  
Katherine kept on going, "We had arrived on Earth a long time ago. I am really your older sister Liam, but you don't know how much." Katherine said with a hint of merriment in her voice, "I'm several hundred years old Liam. We had arrived sometime in the early 12 century. Since then, our network has really grown. Every so often we selected a few chosen men and woman to join with us."   
  
Liam watched her intently, wondering what this has got to do with Sandoval.  
  
"We told them that in the times to come, beings from the sky above will come and destroy all that they hold dear. People back them were pretty gullible, but not gullible enough that they believe us with out proof. We showed them some of our technology and that seemed to satisfy most of their doubts." Katherine sighed, she had always been against lying to the human but Mor'an and the other elders had always insisted on it. She felt that what they had done was just as bad as what the Taelons were doing to humanity. Both had lied about their true natures and both are using humanity.  
  
"As time went on, we got bigger, Project One was born. One signifies the hope that some day, Taelons, Humans and Jaridians may work together as one. That is our goal, unlike the Taelons who wishes to use humans and unlike the Resistance who wants the Taelons gone altogether."  
  
"But what does this have to do with Sandoval?!!!" Liam demanded, his impatience unwilling to keep silent.  
  
Katherine eyes flashed with annoyance. ^You promised!^ she hissed.  
  
Liam immediately felt shame, he had given his word. He hung his head like a schoolboy who had just been caught doing something bad. ^Sorry,^ he flashed back.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Katherine gave Liam a half hearted smile.  
  
"Okay, I mentioned to you earlier that the director of the FBI was one of us, right?" Liam nodded, the dots finally starting to connect in his mind. Your father back before he joined us was...." she trailed off, recollecting how Sandoval had been back before the arrival of the Taelons.  
  
"He was smart, funny, so full of hopes for him and his young bride. The director instantly recognized a potential in him that would make him invaluable to PO in the years to come. From the start he was groomed along with others to get as close as they could to the Taelons. We knew the Taelons would be using something to keep people from straying from them, so we used our mental powers to create a block. This block made it possible for Sandoval to report to us even though he was still under the influence of a MI. The block basically blocked the subject from remembering what he or she had done but creating false memories. Only a very skilled psychic could tell the difference. Only a while ago Sandoval was released from the MI. Mor'an had found a way to obliterate it without harming the subject."  
  
Liam nodded understandingly, he had noticed the change in his father's behavior. *So he's finally free.* he thought hopefully.  
  
"We removed the block and at once he remembered everything. He remembered all the reports he made to us and for a while it was kept him falling into despair about what he done under the influence of the MI" Katherine finished. She watched Liam's face wondering what the hell was going on in that head of his.   
  
"Thank you." Katherine stared at him, that was not how she expected him to respond. "I know you could of kept this from me, but you didn't and I respect that." Liam grinned, "At least Sandoval's not a mindless puppet anymore."  
  
Katherine smiled, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Liam took one of Katherine's hands in his and gave it a tight squeeze.  
  
"You know.... you STILL haven't told me why I didn't know about this." Liam remarked  
  
Katherine shrugged, "I would if I could, but quite frankly we are at a lost. We don't get it either, YOU should be able to access your inherited memories." Katherine paused for a moment, "I think...."  
  
"You think?" Liam teased  
  
"Hey! It's not as if we have the answers to everything. We do have some theories though. It could be because you are only 1/3 Kimera while we are 1/2. Or it's because you haven't reach the level of maturity where you are able to tap into your abilities Little Brother." Katherine smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Liam gave her a little shove, "Just how much older are you?"  
  
Katherine laughed, "A lot older than you think Liam, a lot older than you think."  
  
Liam got unusually quiet all of a sudden.  
  
^What's the matter?^ she asked concerned.  
  
^Does he know?^ Liam flashed her  
  
^Know what?^  
  
^That I'm his son.^ Tears were beginning to form. *I don't know what I'll do if he knows.*  
  
^Liam......No we haven't told him the truth about you. When we removed the block and the MI we told him the truth about us, the first in....well ever. But we knew that telling him the truth about you was your right and we would never take that away from you.^ Katherine flashed in a soft voice.  
  
Liam gave her a watery smile, "Thanks."   
  
Katherine took a hand to Liam's face and brushed away the tears. She sighed inwardly, *He really is just a child.*  
  
The End   
  


   [1]: mailto:junruichen@aol.com



End file.
